In recent years, a number of technologies such as collision prevention and self-driving have been proposed, and attention has been paid to a technique for measuring a distance from a host device to a target with the use of a radar technique. For example, the present applicants have proposed a millimeter wave band radar device for a vehicle as a device for measuring the distance from the host device to a target Various electronic components are incorporated in the radar device, and a PLL circuit using a voltage control oscillator is used in the electronic components.